Storm
by BittersweetSienna
Summary: There's a storm in Driftveil City. All Drew wants is to get dry and have some rest. Getting his pokemon back in their pokeballs, too. But Nurse Joy has a request. Contestshipping DAML


_Okay. I read Thunderstorms by _Silver x Hearts_. Then like two weeks after I read it, it was taken down and Thunder was put up. They were both very similiar. But, I never really thought of May as the type to be scared of storms. So I wrote one just like that. Dedicated to _Silver x Hearts_ for her stories and writing the story that gave me motive to write this one. _

_Thanks Silver! ...if she ever reads this... *sigh*_

_R&R Sie_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

Storms

Drew mentally groaned as he ran into Driftveil City. The sky was a dark, almost black, grey and constant white streaks ran down the sky with loud thunder claps following not long afterwards. The footpaths and roads were empty with everyone safe and warm inside. Drew's feet pounded onto the sidewalk that had puddles of water that had ripples from the rain and his feet stepping into them. He was in a rush to reach the Pokémon Centre before him or his pokémon, beside or above him, fell sick with a cold or something of the sort. Today just had to be the day he was running later than he planned.

Drew looked down at his new leafeon running beside him and masquerain sitting on his head, its wings too wet to easily fly. Both refused to go into their pokéballs as Roserade often refused to, thankfully not today. Sighing Drew ran faster in hope of reaching the Pokémon Centre soon.

"Drew!" Nurse Joy called after Drew had began walking towards the stairs to the rooms. Drew turned back and walked over.

"Can I help you with something, Nurse Joy?" Drew asked even though he was exhausted, soaked and his two Pokémon still refused to reside in their Pokéballs.

"Would you look for someone? She said not to worry but I am."

Drew simply replied that he'd look and then he asked who it was. When Nurse Joy told him he sighed, only she was that stupid anyway.

May was sitting on the side of the footpath, a part that didn't have puddles. She was leaned against a lamp post that had been lit up dimly in comparison to the onyx sky and white strikes of lightning. Her legs were out on the road to avoid the water rushing down the cluttered and overflowing gutter.

No cars or people passed by to disturb or stop her, anyway.

The brunette wore a black tank top under a red hoodie that stopped just below her bust. She also wore black shorts that stopped just below mid thigh. Her red socks stopped right below her knee cap with black buckled boots reaching the middle of her shin. Her hair was simply in a high ponytail and she wore a red headband with a rose on it. Her classic red bandana was tied around her wrist.

"Why won't you two return?" May asked her glaceon and beautifly who shrugged. May huffed, she never caught a cold doing this but she didn't want her pokémon getting sick.

May sighed watching the lightning flash and waited for the thunder to roll. Ever since she was small she had enjoyed nothing more than sitting on the edge of the footpath by her lonesome. No hyper active friends, scary pokémon, annoying family members or complete and utter stranger asking if she was lost.

But now that she was 15, she felt surprisingly lonely. And not the way she did when she was little. When she was little she craved time to herself but now she wished for... Well... a boyfriend. But she knew she would only take one guy as her boyfriend.

That guy was Drew Hayden.

It scared her.

Although she knew Drew liked her to some degree but she couldn't and wasn't willing take the jump first, because he intimidated her.

Now sitting in the rain, she wished for someone to lean on; to not be alone here with beautifly and glaceom. But that someone had to be D-

"Only you would be naïve enough to sit outside in the middle of nowhere during a storm."

-the conceited, arrogant jerk looking down at her as he stood behind her.

May watched beautifly and masquerain fly in the sky, slowly due to their wet wings, then looked at glaceon and leafeon dancing in the middle of the street.

"Does it look like I care, grasshead?"

The comment came out colder than she had hoped but it didn't bother her.

"No. But... I thought you'd be scared of storms. Not watching them on the side of the road your feet and legs soaked from the water from the gutter oblivious to the fact you could get pneumonia", Drew replied truthfully.

May sent a side glance at Drew who was now sitting beside her watching the clouds. "Lightning is like a streak of hope in a hopeless situation."

Drew looked at May. Her face was blank except her eyes which shone with innocence, naivety and her aura was overwhelmingly happy. It was every thing he wasn't. But even so, it intrigued him how she was so happy in such a dreary place and moment. Drew watched her for a few more seconds before watching the bleak clouds as lightning struck. "Go on."

"In all the darkness of the clouds the lightning is created in a quick flash, like hope can be in dire situations. When I was really little, and even now, I wondered if Raikou's growl or laugh sounds like thunder or maybe Zapdos'. It's nice to think about it that way."

Drew nodded and looked at May then looked at clouds. He watched for a few seconds, until a white streak ran across the sky. "I never thought about it that way", the green haired teenager muttered.

May sent him a warm smile. "It's not how people normally look at thunder..." After a few moments she stood up and offered her hand to Drew. "We should go get our pokémon checked on. They're dancing in the rain."

Drew took her hand and the brunette helped pull him to his feet. "That can never end well, can it?" May giggled and shook her head in reply before starting to walk to the Pokémon Centre. "Wait, May", Drew called, stopping her and making her turn around.

May watched Drew take five steps forward so that they nose to nose. She couldn't concentrate on anything but Drew's emerald eyes. Her eyes shut, almost by instinct, and she felt Drew's lips touch hers. She could feel Drew's arms wrap around her waist as she wrapped her arms around Drew's neck.

She pulled away for a second before leaning back in. Both of them stayed like that for about a minute until they were interrupted by their pokémon whining to go inside. The two co-ordinators laughed before walking towards the Pokémon Centre.

"Before-" May's attention was immediately captured by Drew's voice. "-you seemed so… happy. Why's that?" May looked at Drew and hugged his midsection tighter and felt his arm pull her closer by the waist. "I use to watch storms as an excuse to get away from everyone. My constantly hyper friends and annoying family members… plus at that time I was scared of pokémon. I'll tell you about that another time. It's my turn to ask a question now."

Drew smirked to May. "Shoot." "Where do I stand with you, right now?" Drew looked from straight ahead to the brunette beside him. He smiled lightly, "Wherever you like." May grinned. "I'm gonna guess a girlfriend though." May giggled. "Not yet, we get to go on at least three dates. Until then we're dating. That's what I decided my rules were when I was bored." "Good rules." "Thanks!" May and Drew continued in silence as their pokémon followed them diligently. "It's ironic that I used to hate thunderstorms", Drew muttered, breaking the silence.

May giggled. "Really? Because I always liked thunderstorms, now I love them!" Drew smiled at her and May snuggled into him.

"Not more than me."

"Drew."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and stop ruining the moment."

"...So you love storms more th-"

"No. I love you more than anything. Now shut up and keep walking."

"Okay... Mrs. Hayden..."

"I'm fourteen."

"And I'm joking. Plus I'm fifteen."

"...Can we just get our pokémon checked on?"

"May, May, May. We're standing outside the Pokémon Centre."

"Oh... well, what are we waiting for then!"

With that May dragged Drew inside. Drew just smirked and pulled her closer to him, if he physically could, but he couldn't so he stuck with holder her tighter, so tight that she sent him a harsh glare.


End file.
